Remus' Full Moon
by JG2010
Summary: This story is about Remus growing up as a kid after being bitten, and having to live with being a werewolf.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey all. I know that I put a story like this out already, but some of my friends showed me ways that I could improve on this story, so here is a new draft. Hope you like it, and please review.

Chapter 1

Remus laughed as he chased a fairy around in his back yard. He loved playing with his little friends, especially when his parents weren't home.

Suddenly he heard a loud crack coming from the front of the house. He squealed in laughter as he ran around the big mansion towards his mother.

Kelly was just coming home from work. As the owner of The Three Broomsticks, she always came home tired. When she saw Remus coming at her, she smiled and got on her knees so that he could hug her.

"Mummy, I missed you," Remus repeated over and over until his mom finally answered, "I missed you too, sweetie."

"When is Daddy coming home? It's been forever since I've seen him," Remus pouted.

Kelly sighed. "He's coming home tomorrow, sweetie." As a potions professor at the Wizarding School, Hogwarts, Robert only came home on the weekends.

"How did Zipper treat you, dear?" Zipper was the family house elf. Whenever Remus' parents were gone, he was the babysitter. But he didn't mind, he loved the kid.

"Zipper made my favorite lunch today. I love Zipper, mummy."

Kelly smiled. "Yes, I know, dear. I love Zipper too. He's like a part of the family.

"Well, I think its time for you go get your big boy self into the house. It's getting dark out here."

"Uh, but mummy, I want to play. Can I play just for a little bit more, please?" Remus made a puppy dog face.

Kelly sighed again. "Oh, alright. But just for ten more minutes."

"Yahhh," Remus squealed. He ran to the back of the house again. He looked around for his little fairy friend, but it was no where to be found. Remus looked over at the woods. Maybe it had flown in there. He slowly walked over there, looking behind himself as he did. He knew that his mother would scold him for going in the woods, but he really wanted to play with his friend.

He entered the woods, and looked around. No sign of the fairy. So he walked farther into the trees. He jumped as he heard a crunch, and then realized that he was the one who had made the noise, by stepping on a branch. He was starting to get a little scared by all the darkness. Suddenly he heard a noise behind him. He turned around, and saw the biggest dog that he had ever seen.

He squeaked and started running deeper into the forest. He tripped over a log, and fell flat on his face. Then he felt pain as the dog grabbed onto his arm and started dragging him through the trees. He knew he was going to die as he saw his blood run down his elbow and all over the ground. Then he realized that this was no mere dog, it was a werewolf. He blacked out.

He woke to people talking. He slowly opened his eyes to see a white room. He realized that he was in a bed. His mother was sitting next to him, tears in her eyes.

"Mummy, what happened to me?" he whispered. There was pain all over his body.

His mom cried even more as he spoke. "It's all right, baby. Mommy's here for you. Everything's going to be all right," She choked through her words. She looked down at her six year old little boy.

On the other side of the door, Remus could hear his father and someone else talking.

"I'm sorry sir, but your son is a werewolf. There is nothing we can do."


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Hey again. Sorry if this chapter is short and boring. I just wanted to get everyone's feelings about Remus' sudden change out. I hope you still enjoy this chapter, and please review.

Remus looked over at his mother. "Am I really a werewolf, mum?"

Kelly looked at him, and tried her best not to cry more. "Yes, dear. You are a werewolf. I found you in the woods, and you we…were covered in your blood. I brought you to the Healers. You've been here for a couple days. This was the first time that you've woken up.

"This is my entire fault. I should have stayed outside with you. I'm so sor…"

"No, mum, it's my fault. I went into the woods when you told me not to. I'm sorry that you have to have this pain of having a wer..werew..werewolf for a son." Remus interrupted. He put his hand on his mothers.

Kelly couldn't take it anymore. She got up and left the room, having troubles breathing from her tears. Remus was left alone for a few minutes, until his dad came in.

"Hi, son. I'm glad you're awake. How do you feel?" Robert asked.

"I'm alright, I guess. I really am sorry for making your life miserable." Remus looked down, as if he was ashamed of himself.

When his father didn't answer, Remus looked up, and flinched as he saw his eyes. They were glaring at him with hatred. Robert stared at him with the same look in his eyes as he opened his mouth to speak.

"None of this is your fault, and don't ever think that it is! The only person who is to blame is Fenrir Greyback. He should have done more to keep himself under control during the full moon. It's because of him that you have a wolf growing inside of you. You are not to be blamed." This time it was Robert who looked down, tears in his eyes.

Remus sat up, instantly regretting it, but he needed to hug his dad. He pulled himself closer to him, and wrapped his arms around him. They both cried together for a few minutes.

Once neither of them could get any more tears out, Robert stood up. "Ok, Remus, I think you've been given enough information right now. I want you to try to go to sleep. You deserve a bit of a rest." He tried to smile at his son, but it just wouldn't come. So, he kissed his forehead and headed out the door.

"I love you, dad," Remus said.

Robert looked back. "I love you too, son." He closed the door behind him.

Remus lay back down. He thought about everything that had happened. He was a werewolf. He would transform into a monster once a month. He might even hurt other people. And the person responsible was called Greyback. There was just so much change that happened in one night. Remus had gone from a fun-loving six year old, to almost feeling like an old man, who had a disease and needed to be kept from everyone else.

Remus thought about school. How was he going to face his new friends if he was a beast? He really couldn't tell them what was wrong with him, because they would hate and fear him. He would have to stop making friends. He didn't want to hurt them.

Remus closed his eyes, and cried himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n : Hi again. Even though I haven't gotten many reviews, I feel that I cannot let my faithful readers down. But please, can you spare a minute to click that review button??? I'm giving you my best puppy dog face.

Remus looked around at the room that would be his once a month. It was one of the empty ones that were never used, so his parents didn't mind it getting ruined by his claws and teeth. He couldn't believe that he would show his real beast in three days. He was horrified at how much pain he would be in when he transformed.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned around to see his dad. "Hey, son. You shouldn't be here; it will only make you think bad thoughts. Why don't you go outside and play?"

Remus shook his head. "Dad, I need to learn not to play. If I play, then kids will come over and want to play with me. If they find out what I am, then they will leave, and tell everyone else, then I would be an outcast."

Robert looked surprised at how much his son had grown in the last three weeks. It's as if being bitten had turned him into a middle aged man. "Now, son, you can't just hide in the house like some monster. You are a normal boy who just happens to have a problem. It would be good for you to go out and make some friends, because if you don't, your life is just going to be miserable. You shouldn't punish yourself for something that isn't your fault."

Remus nodded, even though he knew that his dad was wrong. He was a monster, and he could never be a normal boy. Even if his friends didn't find out what he was, they would get suspicious when he had to cancel everything they did on the full moon every month. And, he would freak out every time they came over to his house, just in case he would have miscalculated, and the moon would actually be full that day. But, he supposed that he would need to go outside, even if it was only to have his dad leave him alone.

He walked down the stairs of the house, and out the door. He sat on the steps outside, and looked down. There were ants crawling along on the sidewalk. His eyes followed them as they made their way to their anthill. When they had all disappeared, he looked out at the streets of Hogsmeade. It was a busy day, and witches and wizards were walking (and flying) all over the place. There were kids about Remus' age, and they kept looking his way. Finally, Remus decided to go back inside, he didn't feel like trying to talk to anyone right now.

He went back into his room. On his bed sat his book that he was reading. He lay on his stomach and opened the book to the page he was on. Soon he was fast asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 days later

Remus woke up. He knew what today was. And it terrified him. This was the first day of his transformation. He was glad that his mom would be waiting outside his door for him, while he was a monster. He didn't want to do it alone. Kelly had quit her job, so that she could be with her son. Robert was still working as a potions teacher, but was also training to be a healer, and once he got that job, he would be resigning as a professor. He wanted to be the one to sew his son back together, not allow strangers to see him in his worst shape.

Remus got out of bed and went downstairs, for breakfast. He really didn't feel like eating, but he knew his mom would force him to anyways, so why allow for an argument? He sat down in his favorite chair, where he could look outside and see the lake in their backyard. His dad was going to teach him to swim this month, but with all the horrible stuff that had happened, he just hadn't gotten around to it. Remus wondered if he would ever learn to swim.

Remus was taken out of his thoughts when Zipper came over and set a plate full of bacon, sausage, and pancakes. "Zipper hopes Master Remus isn't too nervous about tonight. Zipper wants Master Remus to know that if he needs to talk, Zipper is there for him."

Remus managed a small smile. "Thanks Zipper. You're a great friend."

Zipper bowed. "Happy breakfast, Master Remus." He left and went upstairs, probably to make Remus' bed.

Remus looked at his plate. He felt like if he tried to eat, he would just puke everything back up. He slowly grabbed a piece of bacon, and put it in his mouth. He realized just how hungry he was. He ate his whole plate, and found himself wanting more. Once he was finally full, he went outside for some fresh air. He found his mom in the garden.

"Hey, mum, need some help?" he asked. For some reason, it just didn't feel right to call his mother mummy anymore. He felt like he was too grown up to talk like that still, even though he knew of kids from his school who still talked like babies.

"No, its ok sweetie. You are going to have a rough night, why don't you go take a nap?"

"But, mum, I just woke up. I'm not tired. Really, can I please help you? It would get my mind off…certain things."

Kelly looked up at her son. "Ok sweetie. How about you come in here and pull some weeds for me. My back is starting to hurt anyways."

Remus smiled. He got on his knees and grabbed the thick weeds. In about half an hour, the weeds were all out. Remus got back up and went back inside. He went into his room and grabbed his book again. He was almost done with it. Even at a young age, he loved to read. It allowed him to leave his problems for a while, and have a new life. It seemed like a few minutes later when his dad came in his room.

"Okay, son, its time to go into the room."

Remus looked up. "Already?" His fears were coming back too quickly. He felt like he would pass out.

He got up and followed his dad into the room across the hall. His mom was already waiting outside the door. "Sorry I can't wait with you, son. But I need to get back at the school. I hope it doesn't go too bad for you."

Remus nodded. He hugged both of his parents. "Goodnight," he said to them and walked into the room. His mom gave him an encouraging smile, even though Remus knew she was close to tears. The door closed.

Remus started to whimper. It seemed worse now that he was alone. His mother tried to comfort him from the other side of the door. "It's okay baby. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay here all night with you. I don't mind not getting sleep for one night. Especially since I know my little sweetie won't be getting any."

"Thanks mum. It really means a lot to me that you are staying by me. I wish you could be on the other side of this door. I don't like to think of what I could do to you if you were, though."

"Honey, I would be there on that side with you, but then who would take care of your father and Zipper?" She was trying to make a joke of the situation, but it wasn't working.

Suddenly, Remus felt pain shoot through his whole body. "Mum, it's starting, and I'm scared."

"I know baby. I'm scared too, but you can do it. You are my brave little man. I love you."

"I love you too, mum." More pain. His arms seemed to be breaking, and then rebuilding themselves. His legs gave away, and he hit the floor. He saw hair, then nothing.

a/n: I hope that I made the transformation ok. I'm not the best at detail, but maybe I could be better if you reviewed. Hehe.


	4. Chapter 4

All he felt and knew was pain. He had no idea who, and where, he was. He tried to get up, but some type of force was keeping him down. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

A very pretty witch was casting spells on his face. She looked at him, and smiled. "Hello, Remus. How are you doing? Is the pain leaving?"

Remus, so that's what his name was. Suddenly he remembered everything. The attack from a werewolf, him becoming a werewolf, getting his first transformation. His head felt heavy from all the thoughts going through his mind. He looked back up at the woman.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're at the hospital. Last night was a very long night for you, even though you don't remember a thing after fully becoming a werewolf. The creature inside you basically controls the rest of you, including your mind. You probably had some confused thoughts when you woke up, didn't you?" she spoke kindly.

Remus nodded. "Did I hurt anyone? How is the room? It's not totally ruined, is it? Where's my mum?"

"Relax, everything is fine. I'm not sure about the room. But no, you didn't hurt anyone. Your mother is waiting outside right now. She had a bit of a breakdown when you started screaming in pain, and fainted, but she's fine now. We found her when we went in your house to check on you and make sure that your transformation went ok, and that you weren't too hurt. You will probably have a few bruises, but nothing too awful."

Remus nodded again. "I'm starting to feel much better now." It was true. As the healer was talking to Remus, she had been casting spells all over his body, healing him. Almost all the pain he had felt when he had first awoken was gone. "Can my mum come in now?" he asked.

"Sure, dear. I'll go get her." The healer opened the door and admitted Kelly into the room.

Remus' mother ran up to his bed and started hugging him, as if he would disappear any second. He put his arms around her, and realized that he had a huge blue bruise on his left wrist. There were other, smaller bruises all down his arms; he almost looked like his skin was turning blue.

"Oh, baby, are you ok? I'm so sorry that I couldn't be there with you for the whole night, but I just couldn't stand your pain. I had such awful dreams once I fainted, that I think it would have been better if I had been awake." She was trying to make a joke, again.

Remus managed a small smile. "I'm sorry I caused you pain. I know it should have just been me. Next time, I will try not to scream."

His mom shook her head. "No, sweetie, I want to feel your pain with you. Hopefully, soon, I will be able to handle the pain, just like my little soldier can." She smiled at him. She was so proud, even though he had gone through all that pain yesterday, he was still able to think clearly, and talk. She knew that if the same thing had happened to her, she wouldn't have woken up for days. Yet, here was her little boy, and he had woken five hours after the moon had gone back down.

She looked over at the healer. "When can he come home?"

"I think we should keep him here today, just to make sure that everything is fine, check all his bones and ribs. Then, you can take him home first thing tomorrow, how's that sound?"

Kelly nodded. She would have rathered that her son come home today, but was glad that they would keep checking to make sure her little man was fine.

She sat down next to her son's bed, and waited all day. Remus kept going in and out of sleep, and would sometimes toss and turn from nightmares. Kelly couldn't even imagine what he could be dreaming about.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus smiled. He was home. It had seemed to take forever for yesterday to end. He was glad to be back in his house, with Zipper, and his nice warm bed. Suddenly, he flinched. He realized that he didn't want to go to bed ever again. Not with the horrible dreams he had been having.

First, he would turn back into the beast inside him, then he would wake up, and his mom would tell him that he had just bitten a little girl or boy. He would then be chased by parents and they would either kill him, or his parents, to torture him.

He couldn't go back to sleep, because one of these days, what he dreamt about might actually come true, and the more he dreamed about it, the most likely it would happen.

His stomach growled. He walked into the kitchen, and saw breakfast already set out for him. His mother was at the other side of the table, and she looked like she was adding up bills. She smiled at him when she saw him sit down and start to eat. It felt so good to be eating something other than hot soup.

When he was done, Remus knew what he needed to do. He really didn't want to, but he knew that it would bug him until he did, so he walked to the room that he had spent the night in.

He gasped in shock.

A/N: Yes, I know that my chapters are short, and I apologize for that. This will be my last chapter until I get more than ONE review. So, please, if you would like to read more, just press that review button and tell me.


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: Sorry this chap took so long to post, but I needed more than one review, plus, I got stuck on how I wanted this chapter to go.

The wall paper was coming off the walls, and onto the floor. The carpet was torn up, although Remus couldn't see where the fluff had all gone. But, he did see his own fur all over the floor. The door was hanging on only one hinge. He was surprised to see that even the ceiling hadn't survived the damage.

Remus felt like he would throw up at the sight of his own disastrous work. He couldn't believe how much of a monster he was. If there had been someone in that room during the time of his transformation….well, he didn't even want to think about it. He wondered if his parents would put him in a different room, or if they would make him wait in this terrible sight until he turned.

When a hand came on his shoulder, Remus jumped. He turned around to see his mother. "You really shouldn't have come up here," she said.

"Mum, look at what I did to this room. I'm a monster! A beast! I should be locked up and never released!" He started to cry.

His mom got on her knees and hugged him. "No, sweetie, you are none of those things, and you should never be locked up. The fact that you feel awful for what you've done states that you are a good person. A beast would be Greyback, who stays out at the night of the full moon so that he can attack children. It wasn't your fault that you were bitten, or that you tore up this room. If you really want to blame someone, blame him."

Remus nodded into his mother's shirt. "I wish there was some way that I could just be Remus again. I could go back to being a normal boy," he whispered.

"I know, baby. But, just because you are a werewolf, doesn't mean that you can't make any friends. Your father told me about the conversation you guys had, and he said that you didn't look totally convinced about what he was saying.

"You don't have to tell your friends what you are; in fact, I think it would be better if you didn't. But, that doesn't mean you can't have friends. You just have to be careful about when the full moon is, so that you don't accidentally hurt someone. I'm almost positive that you will be going to Hogwarts, because you have shown some magic in your earlier days, and if you do, you will want to have some friends. If you never have friends, you will not have a happy life. So, don't be afraid, ok?"

Remus nodded again. "Yeah, mum. I will try to make some friends. Maybe I can call Greg, you know, from my kindergarten class. We got along really well, and maybe he will go to Hogwarts too, then we can be friends all through school."

"That would be great, Remus! I'll go find his number for you. Oh, and do you want a birthday party next month sometime? You only turn 7 once."

"I'll think about it. Right now, I'd just like to try to make some friends."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three weeks later

Remus was happy for the first time since he found out he was a werewolf. Today he would be going over to Greg's house, again. He had a real friend. His mother had double checked, and the full moon wasn't until next week. Remus didn't have anything to worry about.

Remus heard his mother calling him downstairs. He quickly got out of bed and dressed, before running down the stairs. His mom was holding his jacket for him. She smiled at his happy face.

They went outside and started walking down the street. It had just turned winter, and there were snow flakes slowly falling from the sky. Kelly kept looking at her son. Finally she sighed.

"Remus, your father and I have great news." She smiled. "You're going to have a little sister."

Remus stopped in his tracks. "What?! But, how could you do this? You are going to put a baby's life in danger?"

Kelly put her hand under Remus' chin and lifted it so that he would have to look into her eyes. "You will make a great big brother. We are not worried about her life, at all. We know that you would never intentionally hurt her, and she will be safely in a different room when you have your transformations."

Remus slowly nodded. "I hope you're right," he whispered. He couldn't stand it if he ended up hurting a little innocent baby. He had always wanted a little brother or sister, but right now he wished that he would always remain an only child.

They started walking again, but this time a little quicker. Remus didn't want to discuss anything with his mother right now. He felt like it would be her fault if he harmed his little sister, so he wasn't happy with her.

Finally, they made it to Greg's house. It was a little smaller than Remus' was, but it still looked homey. They walked up to his door and rang the doorbell. His mother answered it. "Oh, hi, Remus. Come on in."

Remus quickly hugged his mother goodbye, and went inside. Kelly called after him, "I will come and pick you up in a few hours. I love you, baby."

Remus nodded, not really paying any attention. He walked up to Greg's room. "Remus! I'm really glad you're here. So what do you want to…what's wrong?" He looked at Remus' face.

"My mom is having a baby," was all Remus said.

"I would love to be a big brother. What's wrong with you?" Greg looked at him in disbelief.

Remus was silent for a minute. "Greg, if I tell you something, will you promise that you won't hate me, and won't tell anyone else?"

Greg nodded. "You can tell me anything, mate."

Remus took a deep breath. "Well, you see, a couple of months ago, I was bitten. And now I'm a werewolf."

He watched Greg's expression. He didn't expect the look he was getting. Greg actually looked happy.

"Wow, man. I've never had a werewolf for a friend. This is amazing! So, what's it feel like to be a wolf?"

As soon as he said that, there was running coming up the stairs. Next second, Greg's mother ran into the room. "I'm sorry, Remus, but you need to leave. I'll call your mom to pick you up. Please, never come back. And, I would really appreciate if you never talked to my son again."

a/n: I hope you liked this chapter, and sorry again for the wait. I will try to post soon, if I get a couple more reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm SO sorry that it took so long for me to post this chapter. I got stuck, and then just put it off. And, school has started, so I've been really busy with homework. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chap.

Remus walked outside in shock. He wasn't sure what had just happened. He realized that he shouldn't have told Greg his secret, but he had just felt that he needed to talk to someone other than his parents about his problem. And besides, Greg wasn't the one who had banished him from the house, it was his mother.

Remus felt so stupid. Why didn't he look at the clock and see that it was noon? If he had, he would have known that Greg's mother was coming up the stairs to bring their lunch. If he had waited just a few minutes later, none of this would have happened. Remus shuddered at what his parents would say.

He didn't have to wait long before his mother came up the sidewalk. Her cheeks were red from the cold, and she looked like she had been crying.

She ran up to him and hugged him. "Oh, baby, why did you have to do it? This is exactly why I told you that you probably wouldn't want to tell any of your friends about being a werewolf. Some people just can't handle that not every one is exactly the same." She looked in his eyes. "I understand that Greg wasn't afraid, but that doesn't mean that no one will be. Just try to remember that next time you decide to tell people your secret?"

Remus nodded, because his throat was too clogged up from his crying. Kelly nodded as well, and grabbed his hand. They walked down the road in silence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus woke up freezing. He had kicked his blanket off in the middle of the night. When he looked at the clock, he decided to go ahead and get up, since it was five. He walked into his living room, where his father was reading the newspaper.

Robert looked up. "Hey, son. Couldn't sleep, huh?"

Remus shook his head. "Watcha reading, dad?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing really." He looked over at his son. "Why don't you come sit down next to me?"

Remus walked over to the couch. He cuddled up to his father, who was really warm. "Dad, I thought that I was ready to go back to school now, but I don't really think that I am anymore. I mean, what if Greg's in my class? And, I wouldn't feel right not being able to tell my friends about a big part of my life."

Robert sighed. "Well, son, if that's what you think, then we can home school you. But, if you end up getting a letter saying you can go to Hogwarts, you aren't going to be able to stay here. I want you to learn to be a wizard, and your parents aren't the ones to teach it to you. So, sooner or later you are going to have to face people your own age, and you will have to deal with them maybe wanting to be your friend. I'm just trying to warn you."

"I know, dad. I think by time I go to Hogwarts, I will be ready to be around people my age. Its just that right now I can't control myself at all when I transform, but maybe I will be able to when I am older."

Then they sat in silence. Remus thought about going to Hogwarts, and how much fun it would be. Maybe he would be able to find a cure for being a werewolf. As he smiled at that, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

7 Months later

Remus heard a scream coming from his parent's room. He quickly got out of bed and ran up the stairs. His father ran out of the room.

"Remus, quick, get dressed. We're going to floo to the hospital. You're about to have a little sister." Robert smiled at the thought of being a dad to another little baby.

Remus gasped. He had completely forgotten that he was going to be a big brother, although he should have remembered, due to his mothers growing stomach. He quickly ran back downstairs and into his room, where he dressed. Then he ran into the dining room, and waited by the fireplace.

Robert came running down the stairs with Kelly in his arms. She was screaming in pain. She kept hitting Robert in the back, and screaming something about how he was the cause of her pain, and that she was going to kill him when this was all over with. Robert smiled about the whole thing.

Remus grabbed the floo powder and screamed into the fireplace. With his father right behind him, he walked into the flame.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus was right outside his mother's door. He couldn't stand her screams, so the healers told him to wait outside. He had been pacing back and forth for three hours now. When the door suddenly opened, he stopped in his tracks. A very tired, but extremely happy Robert came out.

"You now have a baby sister, Abigail. Would you like to see her?" He asked.

Remus hesitated, and then nodded. He followed his father into the room.

He saw his mother holding a bundle. Stepping closer, he saw the most beautiful little baby. "Hi, sister. I'm your big brother, Remus. We're going to have lots of fun together."

Remus bent down and kissed Abigail's little head. Tears of joy grew in his eyes. He was a big brother. He smiled for the first time in months.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know that it has taken me forever to update, and I am really sorry. I've been having this feeling that not very many people like my story. But then I realized that I needed to update for those who did like it, so here you go. Sorry again for the long wait.

By the way, Remus is now 10, and Abigail is about to turn 3.

"Okay honey. We'll be back in the morning. If Abigail gives you any troubles, just call the neighbors." Kelly kissed Remus' cheek. "You'll do fine, baby."

Remus nodded. This would be the first time that he would be alone with his little sister. He was kind of nervous, but knew that there wouldn't be any problems, he loved his sister, and was also her favorite person. "Bye mom, dad. Have fun on your date."

He watched as his parents went out the door and walked down the streets of Hogsmeade. Then he ran up the stairs. "I'm coming to get you, Abigail!" he screamed. He heard her shriek in fake fright.

He made it into her room. "Now, where can the little girl that lives in this room be?" he asked. He looked behind the door, then under the bed. Abigail looked up at him from under the bed and smiled. "Remie!" she screamed in excitement as he grabbed her and pulled her out. He swung her around as she laughed.

"Okay Abigail. Its time for you to go to sleep. Your bedtime is when the sun goes down." Remus looked out the window as he set his sister in her crib. He was so relieved that it wasn't a full moon tonight. His mother had double and triple checked the calendar, making sure that nothing would go wrong. But he still had this feeling that something bad was going to happen tonight.

"Nighty night Abigail. Have very sweet dreams." He walked out of her room after turning on her night light. He went into his room, and grabbed a book. He read for an hour before a sudden pain shot through him. He gasped in pain and shock. This couldn't be happening! There wasn't a full moon tonight, his mom had checked. He looked out the window, and sure enough the moon was full in the sky. His body started to shake. He tried to stand up and close the door, but his legs wouldn't work. The last thing he thought about before blacking out was the fact that Abigail's door wasn't closed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus woke up to screams of crying. He opened his eyes, and saw his mother sunken to the floor, a bloody being in her arms. "Mom, what happene…Oh my God! What have I done?!"

He tried to get up, but the pain in his body was too much. He felt tears sting his eyes. How could he do that to his innocent little sister? He killed her, he was a monster. "Mom, I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to. Is she really dead?"

His mother looked up at him. "No, she's not, but close. Your father should be here any minute, then she is going to the hospital. You really hurt her, Remus. I'm not sure they can do anything to help her."

Remus couldn't hold in the tears. They all spilled over his cheeks. "I really tried to close the door once I realized what had happened, but I couldn't move. I'm really sorry."

"I know you are Remus. Its not your fault. I should have checked more closely at what time of the month it was."

They both heard the sound of a pop downstairs. "Honey, I'm coming!" they heard Robert running up the stairs.

He ran into the room. "Oh, baby," he moaned as he walked over to them. He grabbed Remus' and Kelly's hand and apparated to the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The good news is that Abigail is going to live, and she will not become a werewolf. Now, for the bad news. She will have to live at the hospital. She cannot live without the treatment we give her here. You can visit her as often a you like, but she cannot go home. I'm truly sorry."


End file.
